Talk:The Divine Maelstrom-Ending/@comment-5260304-20121121195707
For my own sanity, I'm putting it here... *mutters about computers* ~ Pure instinct guided my evasions of his blade, though it proved to not be enough; his sword bit into my arm. It hurt worse than I thought it would; I screamed, then lunged at him. To my surprise, I felt my blade sink into his shoulder. He fell back in pain. He expected death, I could see that. But I couldn't. That overpowering sense of justice prevented me somehow. I knew he didn't think the same way as he scoffed. Suddenly he kicked me in the chest, taking me completely by surprise. Bloody hell... ''I scrambled back to my feet and attacked again as he laughed. He jumped out from my reach and I could sense a surge of darke energy. ''Dammit. '' "You have underestimated me for the last time, Amber..." He growled, tendrils of shadow forming a cage around me. "This time, there will be no heroic escape. There will be nothing you can do. I was a fool to toy with you before...But no longer! You stand before a DEMON! Or should I say...A WEAPON WITHOUT MERCY!" As the dark closed in around me, I felt something. A pleasant kind of tingle that was and wasn't me; it guided me from my fear. My eyes locked with Jon's and I ran at him, heedless of how I was able to. A clang echoed as our blades met; I did not allow him to overpower me and twisted away. He had anticipated my next move, slamming the pommel of his sword into my head. Dazed and on the ground, I dragged myself away as best I could. He laughed. From the corner of my eye, I saw him jump, blade raised, and rolled out of the way, slamming my sword into him and sending him back. Jumping to my feet, I ran at him. After exchanging a few more blows, there was another lull. He had cut me several more times and the wounds burned with an icy fire. Meanwhile, he leaned on his sword with an infuriating arrogance. "Do you not want, or are you not smart enough to realize the need, to stop this folly?" His voice dripped with a mixture of condescention and annoyance. "You are destined to death. It is set. It is fate, you imbecilic child of Light." I couldn't stop panting long enough to sound stronger than I felt. "Well....You know.....Fate isn't set......Not in an Angel's eyes, anyway!" Using my now gained upper hand, I slashed at his chest and, without thinking and before he could react, I plunged my sword into him. I was just as surprised as he. "You...You have..........Brought me down.....Im...Impos....Impossible........No one can slay me......No one, man nor beast..." He spoke in a long groan of a sigh. "Well.....I...I am neither man nor beast." I watched in a daze while he fell to his knees with a half-smile then.....''dissolved.... I held up my sword as the Surreal Realm faded around me. A shadow flashed across its bright silver, dissappearing into the light; I couldn't help but think he wasn't gone. Not forever... 'The End? *cue creepy alien soundtrack* '